


Pluviophile

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: Jessica's Happy Places [6]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Pluviophile</em><br/>noun: a lover of rain; someone who finds joy and peace of mind during rainy days</p><p>Jessica just wants to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Inspired by <strong>Brighter</strong> by Against the Current</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluviophile

The rain poured down, drenching the unfortunate cats that hadn’t had time to find shelter before the storm began. Roads became lakes, gardens became swimming pools and anyone still outside became soaked.

Her black hair was plastered to her forehead, her shirt stuck to her body, and her shoes had long ago began letting water in.

But this was where she found her comfort.  
This was where she could be _herself_ , where Kilgrave’s touch washed off of her. This was her happy place.

Kilgrave’s voice had long ago been replaced with the thudding of the rain drops on her leather jacket, of the metallic clink of her flask hitting against the inside zip of her bag.

Street names meant nothing out here. The annoying vibration of her phone in her pocket became a distant memory.

Trish meant nothing. Luke meant nothing. _Kilgrave meant nothing._

Not when she was vulnerable to the effects of the rain, to the weather, to Mother Nature.

“I want something more, a life worth fighting for. I don’t need a reason, to set the world on fire, and burn a little bit brighter now.”

The lyrics fell from Jessica’s lips being yelled over the roar of the rain; she didn’t care if anyone heard.

“There’s something beautiful, hiding in the shadows, so set the world on fire; let’s burn a little bit brighter now.”

Her eyes open, squinting at the assault of the drops, plummeting down to Earth. Her head turned up and, for the first time in a long time, a smile slid onto Jessica’s face. A laugh erupted from her lips and she spun around, holding her arms out in the rush of rain.

How could she let Kilgrave run her life like he was? How could she not break free?

Why could she not feel like this all the time?

She wiped her face, staring at the black marks of mascara and eyeliner on her pale fingers, noticing how she was shivering.

_You’ll catch pneumonia if you’re not careful._

Trish’s words echoed around her head and a soft smile replaced the smile already on Jessica's face before she turned around. She stared at the bar, just down the road before she ran, almost,  _almost_ squealing as puddles splashed around her.

Jessica Jones would burn bright, at least for tonight.

The door opened under her hands, strange, as it was after closing time, and Luke smiled at her, eyebrow quirked.

“So she does smile...”


End file.
